This invention relates to multi-function sewing implements and, in particular, to scissors having cutting edges configured to facilitate the performance of multiple tasks encountered in sewing.
The conventional pair of scissor blades is characterized by two similar cutting edges formed on elongated members and adjacently positioned by a pivot means located in the shank portions of the members. The primary function of conventional scissors is the severing of material and, to that end, the cutting edges are typically coextensive so as to permit a substantial amount of material to be severed with a single operating stroke. In devices of this type but designed for use with materials other than fabric, the mechanical advantage is normally increased by extending the hand-grippable portion along with a corresponding decrease in the length of the cutting edges.
In addition to varying the relative lengths of adjacent cutting edges and the shank portions, numerous modifications have been made in the design of adjacent cutting edges for providing severed edges of different shapes, for example pinking shears and curved surgical scissors provide shaped severed edges. Also, the typical pointed edges of conventional scissors are frequently intentionally blunted to reduce the possibilities of actual puncturing of either the fabric or the user and to make it more difficult to utilize these scissors for other tasks which they are not well-designed to perform. This this attempt to improve the safety of operation by reducing the temptation to use the instrument as an awl has limited the usefulness of the scissors for tasks incident to sewing since blunt ends prevent selectively raising and severing individual threads in the fabrics being tailored.
Several designs for multi-purpose scissors have incorporated can opener extensions, screw driver ends and saw blades on the cutting edges or as part of the shank portion of the scissors. Other designs have altered the hand-grippable portions to serve as bottle openers and wrenches. All of these changes have resulted in a departure from the use of the scissors as an implement intended to aid in working with woven fabric and thread. This has resulted in a corresponding decrease in utility for the tailor seeking to practice the sewing arts.
One attempt to adapt conventional scissors to facilitate the tailoring trade is the provision of an elevated region proximate to the end of the scissors so that the user may readily grasp the ends of the device and execute thread pulling operations. To aid in thread pulling, the cutting edges of this type of scissors are terminated well before the ends of the blades to prevent severing of the thread being pulled and a frustration of the intended purpose of the device. This design has been found to limit the ability of the sewing implement to carry out seam-ripping as well as the isolation and severing of individual threads in the fabric being tailored.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a multi-function sewing implement which facilitates the performance of customary tailoring operations. In particular, the present invention provides improved seam-ripping and access to individual threads in a woven fabric without unduly hampering the ability of this device to perform conventional fabric severing operations.